The Circus
by TooLazyForAUsernameeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Kotori didn't expect that much drama when she joined the circus, she didn't even expect to fall in love. But it seems like fate has other things planned,and so do some of the other members. Kotori may be new, but she found everyone in the circus,muse,very special to her. She didn't want any of them to go seperate ways, not in her eyes at least. And now, one of them were going.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

"Alllrrrriiiggghhhhtttt everybody!" Honoka exclaimed as she smiled widely at the crowd before her. "Let the circus, begin!" she said as the curtains behind her opened, revealing the people who would be part of the circus.

Kotori looked curiously at the bunch, despite the strange clothing, they all look pretty normal. A blonde haired girl with blue eyes,she had long white gloves as she wore a black skirt with gold and diamond colored linings, and a white shirt with the colors of green and red, the skirt reached to her knees. Half a mask she wore with a gold designing,making it seem like flowers, as she smiled at the crowd,and a smaller maybe younger version of her stood besides her.

"And our acrobats! The sisters, Alisa and Eli!" the head of the circus introduced as the two were already close to the ceiling of the circus.

The two jumped, everyone gasped as they saw they held nothing to catch them. Kotori slouched in her sleep, she couldn't help it. She might see two people died, right when they were about to hit the ground, a firework was set off, causing everyone's attention to transfer to it. When they had all gotten over the shock, they looked back at the sisters. Not on the ground but in the sky, both using one hand to hold onto the rope that kept them falling.

"Welcome!" the older one said as she swing side to side,holding the rope until she let go and launched herself towards the younger one, who caught the older one in a swift move. "To the circus!" the younger then exclaimed as she threw the older sister making the latter get launched towards a flying swing. "And then we have-the beast tamer-Nico!" Honoka introduced as the two sister continued with their acrobatics.

A lion came running through the curtain,running towards the closest person. That girl was Kotori, she was about to shriek until a girl with black hair, wearing silk clothing, the black dress she wore reached up to just below her knees, she wore a rose on her hair as she smiled defiantly at the crowd. "Zenos!" she shouted excitedly as the lion ran towards the girl. Again, everyone else gasped.

At the right time, the lion stopped,crouched and growled loudly at Nico. "Zenos, fight!" she said,causing the lion to sit up straight and growl at the crowd. The lion, Zenos, ran around growling but it seemed more of a childish laugh, the kids in the big tent smiled and laughed happily as they, too, had noticed the lion was more likely laughing.

"And next, the snake dancer-Nozomi!" Honoka introduced,Nico still had Zenos running around, she knew the snakes wouldn't bother Zenos and that the snakes wouldn't mind Zenos. The lights went out as all the light focused on the middle of the ring, showing a purple headed girl wearing something similar to a swimsuit. A white bra with another white skirt,both had designs of poison Ivy, or vines.

Several snakes covered her body, Kotori moved closer to the ring as she focused on the snake dancer, she moved slowly and yet gracefully at the same time, Kotori was mesmerized with the movements of the girl. Nozomi had her two hands in opposite directions at her back as one of the snakes had become similar to a rope, tying Nozomi's two hands.

One of the snakes on her were about to bite as Kotori's breath hitched, before the snake could actually bite,fire had surrounded Nozomi. "And now,the fire breather-Maki!" Honoka introduced to the girl who held a torch. She wore a golden designed white shirt made of cotton and a silk skirt reaching to her heels, a single toe barely noticeable. The lights now focused on the entire ring instead of just focusing on one part.

The girl with red hair, Maki, had fitted well with the flames she created. She smiled defiantly as she kept breathing fire out, the flames almost surrounding Nozomi,the latter smiled as she got the snakes to disperse and now the said snakes were all moving around,the people inside the ring didn't seem to be bothered,as was Kotori.

When the fire had stopped, everyone had saw that the snakes created a word, 'Next' sad the word they created, most of the audience gaped at the sight while the children were more than satisfied, but the circus wasn't over yet. No, there were still two people left to perform. Four daggers, two on each side, passed by Nozomi and Maki as each dagger hit the bulls eye the four targets nobody had noticed.

"And next, the knife thrower-Umi!" Honoka had introduced the next one to perform. Kotori expected a man, but instead came a woman with blue hair that flowed down her back. A circle was painted in her left eye as a triangle was painted on her right, both colored red. She had a bright smile on her face as her two hands held four daggers, eight in all. Each one between her fingers.

She wore a jokers clothing,as she held up one of her hand. The left hand hidden behind her, she threw one dagger up to the sky where the two acrobats were still flying, everyone held a breath as the dagger had almost hit Eli, the dagger fell and was in motion, at a right moment Umi had used her left hand then to use one of the hilts of on of the many daggers to push the dagger mid air towards one of the many targets aligned right behind Honoka.

She then threw all the daggers in the air like that first, this time the dagger surrounded the spot where Eli and Alisa were about to meet. This were that parts where Alisa and Eli had a hard time. Eli gulped as she threw herself towards Alisa, barely missing one of the many daggers scattered in the air. Alisa,who was now on one of the flying swings,grabbed her older sister with both her hands as she used her two feet to hold onto the swing.

Everyone was nervous as Umi caught the daggers and threw them one by one, not taking anytime to aim. The crowd gasped as each dagger hit the target right in the middle,Kotori included. She had never seen anyone be able do things as she saw today, the circus seemed to be more than she thought,like a mystery book. When all her daggers were used up she smiled brightly as she turned her head to see Honoka.

"And then next-the magician, me!" Honoka said as she took out two packs of cards, she threw all the cards in the air as they all stuck to each other and each time Honoka moved the cards followed the direction in the air, thankfully Eli and Alisa had paused their acrobatics as they both stayed on platform opposite from the other. Soon, the cards stopped flying and turned into confetti, the children tried to catch some of the confetti as everyone had a satisfied smile on their face.

The two acrobatics resumed their moves as Honoka stayed in the middle while Umi stayed behind and Maki,and Nozomi stayed on the side opposite from the other, Nozomi had the snakes create something similar to a sword as Maki was breathing fire towards the sky, making the fire disperse causing a flare effect. Nico rode Zenos around the ring, waving at everyone.

Umi faced opposite from Honoka, who faced the crowd, as she juggled the several weapons she had been able to get without anyone noticing. One chainsaw, several daggers,and several saws. When Eli and Alisa had landed on the opposite platforms, Umi had somehow managed to get each weapon she had held to disappear and both Nozomi and Maki had stopped, as Honoka smiled boldly and in one swift moment, fireworks went off causing it hard to see the members of the circus.

When the fireworks were gone,so were the people that used to be in the ring.

The cores cheered at the act they had witnessed, as it was not everyday someone see's something as wonderful as the circus.

 **And done! Here is my Circus AU, I checked and I don't think anyone has done this,so I hope u guys enjoy this book (And AU) since it took me a while to figure out who would play as who.** **This was mostly inspired by Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus and no, there will be no demons but there may be some action.** **Also, I'll leave the ships to you but I plan on doing some NicoMaki,so I will let u guys choose between these ships, pls pick one (Or two just put the votes in the same review or something...)** **KotoUmi** **EliUmi** **HonoKoto** **NozoEli** **HanaRin (I dont know the ship name of Hanayo x Rin, sorry v_v)** **And last, but not least-** **HoNozo (Don't know the ship name of Nozomi and Honoka either...)**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Recruit

"That was the best performance yet, Umi-chan!" Honoka praised Umi. The latter just smiled and nodded at Honoka before resuming to her book,she heard Honoka pout before she left. "Seems your in quite a mood, Umi"

Umi turned her head but there was no need since she already knew who it was. "Ah, Eli. Well, I guess I'm happy about something..." Umi muttered as she returned to her book. "Is Rin fine?" Umi asked the older one.

"Yeah,Hanayo said that she'll heal soon enough" Eli replied as she took a seat besides the blue haired girl. She [Eli] peered over Umi's shoulder to see the title of the book she was reading, 'Caged' the title said. Eli furrowed her eyebrows, why was the younger one reading something with a title like that?

"What the story about, Umi?" Eli asked anxiously,Umi didn't respond but instead just muttered something under her breath. Eli checked and laughed, seems Umi had fallen asleep. Eli looked closer to Umi's face and scanned it, but the door busted open when she got to a close distance. "Aya? What's this, huh Elicchi?" Nozomi asked teasingly,Eli blushed madly as she realized she was still close to Umi's face.

Nozomi, noting Umi's sleeping face chuckled. She walked over to the couch the two were sitting on before sitting on it herself, "So, what were you _planning_ to do, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked teasingly again, she laughed at how Eli's red face became several shades darker.

"N-n-nothing suspicious, I-I swear!"

"Hm? That sounds pike you _were_ planning to do something suspicious~"

"W-what are you saying!?"

"Awe, my little Eli's falling in love~!"

"That's not true!"

"No need for you to lie~"

"Oi! Stop flirting, foods almost done!" Nico said busting into the room, Eli became even more red (Which shouldn't be possible) "Were weren't flirting!" she protested but Nico waved her hand in dismissal, obviously enjoying Eli's blushing face. Umi opened her eyes slowly as she sat up straight,rubbing her eye.

"What's with all the noise..." Umi yawned as she stood up to stretch her limbs, "Foods almost ready" Nico told them, Umi nodded as she walked out of the room. A sigh escaped Eli's lips when the two left her with Nozomi. "What was that for, Nozomi?" she asked sharply, trying to calm her nerves.

"Eh? What do you mean, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked innocently, Eli glared in response but gave up as she walked towards the dining room,or maybe dining tent? Either way. There were all kinds of people,it was a circus after all,but the main ones or first stringers always ate the food first,so they didn't have to worry too much about missing any good food.

As expected, Honoka had more so much food on her plate that it was amazing that it wasn't spilling, and of course, Umi only got food that she would be able to finish, including a few green tea flavored manjuus. "Oh, wayt. Wew gonna gwet wa new wecwuit swoon..." Honoka said, Umi glared at Honoka causing her to gulp.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Honoka. Its distasteful" Umi complained as she took a spoon full of rice to her mouth. Nozomi chuckled in her mind, _seems good mood doesn't change her attitude_ she thought to herself. Umi seemed to have noticed someone missing. "Where's Hanayo and Maki?"

"They're both with Rin in the infirmary" Eli replied as she sat down in front of Umi with a plate filled with food. "Hanayo _is_ the doctor here, and Maki doesn't want to leave those two alone... I'm sure you know why by now" Eli continued.

Umi felt her face heat up,at the last time she was about to go inside Rin's room without knowing Hanayo was also there, luckily she didn't go inside. "Ugh, I don't want that to happen again..." Umi silently pouted as she slapped her face to get the remaining redness away.

"I'm fine,see!Nyaaa!" the four of them heard someone say. Nozomi looked towards the owner of the voice with Honoka while Eli continued to eat,and Umi resumed eating as well, but took a book out to read.

"Ah, right. Honoka, didn't you say we're gonna have a new recruit?" Eli asked Honoka while Nozomi was teasing Hanayo and Rin about their so called 'Just Friends' but everyone, even Umi (The most densest when it comes to romance) knows the two had secret rendezvous.

"Ah, right! Yup, her names Kotori,she was recommended since she's great at making clothes" Honoka told the two, mostly Eli seeing that Umi was engrossed in the book she read as she ate. "OK, you two stop flirting already! Anyways, where's Kira, Anju and Erena?!" an exasperated Nico asked as she exited the kitchen.

Hanayo blushed red as she muttered 'We weren't flirting...' before going to grab some food while Rin didn't seem to be disturbed as she happily limped towards a nearby chair, Nozomi helping her. (Rin sprained her foot so she wasn't able to do her act, which was very similar to tight rope walking. Like I said, very similar)

"So she'll be our new tailor?" Eli asked, honestly relieved that the tailor would be a girl. Honoka nodded happily as she continued eating, Nozomi sat besides Eli as she was able to set Rin down besides Umi. "Gah! I want food!!" Rin demanded.

Umi sighed as she closed her book and slid her plate towards Rin, who was still pouting about food. "Here, you can have it" she said before standing up to walk to her tent. Rin smiled widely as she ate the remains of Umi's food, which was mostly everything. Umi didn't eat that much so it wasn't that strange for her to finish her food before everyone else.

"What was Umi-chan so happy about, nya~?" Rin asked as she ate a piece of chicken. Nozomi shrugged as she took something out from her blossom (Yes, she hides or maybe puts things there) and revealed it to the group, including Hanayo who had just gotten back with a grumbling Nico trailing behind.

"What's that?" Nico asked irritatedly as she sat in front of Nozomi,who smiled mischievously back.

It was a magazine.

There was a girl on the cover, a girl with grayish hair,and amber eyes. She wore a simple white dress with black heels as she smiled. "Is this her, Honoka-chan?" Nozomi asked as she pointed to the bottom of the cover, it wrote _Minami Kotori_.

Honoka nodded in reply as she smiled brightly, "Yep! That's her" she said. "Actually," she continued, "She should be here soon, or maybe now" she finished as she looked around.

"Oh, look. There she is" Nico said as she pointed at the entrance of the tent they were currently occupying at 10 P.M. Everyone turned their heads to see that Umi and Maki had led Kotori to the tent, Maki was smiling as Umi was too engrossed in her book,not noticing she was walking towards a large wooden table. She grunted as she held her foot and massaged it before shaking her head and going back to her old destination, her tent.

Everyone watched her walk away before someone broke the silence. "Nice to meet you, Kotori. I'm Eli and this is Nozomi" Eli introduced herself and Nozomi as she smiled at the grey haired girl. The said girl smiled back and nodded, "I all ready know everyone else..." she said awkwardly. Rin tilted her head to the side before facing Honoka. "I told her about you guys-"

"What exactly did you 'Tell Her'?" Maki asked sharply. Nico looked at Honoka, despite being friends, the two had to admit... Honoka was just to dense to realize some things, like when Umi had to spend an hour explain to Honoka why she had to go to a cemetery. "Y'know,the obvious things" Honoka replied.

"OK..." they heard glass shattering and Maki sighed, "That's probably Umi, I'll be right back" she excused herself before moving towards Umi's tent.

"I guess Umi-san's pretty clumsy, huh?" Kotori laughed awkwardly, Honoka shook her head in disagreement. "Only when she's reading a book"

 **-At Umi's tent-**

Umi's notes were scattered across the room as she accidentally broke broke one of the pictures she had, not that it mattered since it was just a picture. Maki came into the room and frowned as she saw that Umi was picking up the glass shards with her own hands, "Use a sweeper,you might get cut"

Umi shook her head as she continued on picking up the glass shards, Maki sighed as she took the papers that were scattered, but she paused as she read one of the papers, "Ticket to..." she looked up at Umi who had some blood trickling down one of her fingers as she threw the glass into a nearby garbage can. "Umi, what is this?"

Umi paused trying to bandage her bleeding fingers as she kept her gaze to the floor, her hands went slightly limp as she realized she had just been caught. "Umi, are going back to...?" Maki trailed off as she spoke frowning at Umi.

"I don't know" Umi answered as she resumed bandaging her hand. Not getting anywhere Maki sighed as she walked up to Umi and helped her bandage her hand. "I won't tell anyone until you decide" she said as she was about to leave, "Thank you" Umi muttered.

After a while Umi got up and closed the door (More like curtain) and resumes to her reading,but she was too preoccupied that she barely read anything. After a while the door (Again, more like curtain) to her tent opened showing Eli who had a huge smile on her face. "What's with you?" Umi asked quizzically.

"Nothing~" Eli said as she sat besides Umi on the couch. Umi didn't reply as she noticed Eli had used a tone similar to Nozomi teasing her, Umi shuddered at the thought that Nozomi had finally gotten Eli to join 'The Dark Side' as Nozomi would say.

 **A/N**

 **And there you go! Two people, as I have checked,voted for HonoKoto.**

 **Just so you guys know, I'm also including the votes of my friends but most of them don't even know what anime is, only two of them actually replied to me, the other said try EliUmi so I told her I'll think about it,and my other friend? He said I should try at least some fluffy ErenaxUmi.**

 **Yes, if you haven't noticed me and my friends love Umi,for different reasons.**

 **My reason; She freaking does Kendo!!**

 **Friend that is a girl' reason; Likes shy anime girls.**

 **Friend that is a boy's reason; Loves blue haired anime characters.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys at the next chapter! BTW I have a lot of AU ideas and I don't think I can write them all at once, singers are AU's I thought of~**

 **Popularity AU:In which none of the muse members know each other but soon meet each other due to some celebrity stuff...**

 **Benders AU: In which they can all bend, u know. Bending water,fire stuff like that.**

 **Warriors AU: In which they're all trying to become masters or something.**

 **Hatred AU: In which each of the muse members hate at least the other half.**

 **Ex. Honoka hates; Umi Eli and Hanayo (Like that)**

 **Lunatic AU: In which all of muse are crazy and are in a lunatic asylum (I rather have Umi become a killer, and Rin's most likely there since she'll think she's a cat)**

 **If I have any other ideas for an AU I'll post it on the next chappy.**

 **~YaKnowWho (๑ω๑)**


	3. Chapter 2: Small Talk

Kotori was inside a tent, or the 'Tailor Tent' as some second stringers say. She was stitching a costume she thought Maki would look good in. It was a black dress with a flame designing at the very bottom with flare effects,not literally, at the top.

She stopped when she had heard Nico and Maki talking, she knew eavesdropping wasn't good but she couldn't help it when their conversation was intriguing to her. "So she might actually _go back there_?" She heard Nico hiss,as if the words she said we're never to be said.

Kotori furrowed her eyebrows, she had just met the blue haired girl again few times, it seemed that Umi was uncomfortable with talking to new people, which wasn't what Kotori expected. She had thought Umi to be a childish, brave, maybe even foolish, girl.

 **Nope.**

She was the opposite, she wasn't foolish. She took suspicion as quick as anyone else Kotori had seen, she wasn't _that_ brave,more like a coward. In terms of romance at least, and not childish at all. No, Umi was quite mature even though she was just 17,the same age as Kotori. "Well, maybe. She said she isn't sure..." Kotori heard Maki mutter.

 _Now_ Kotori was curious. She raised the door of the tent slightly, just enough for her to see what was happening outside. Nico was frowning, but Maki wore a sad expression making Kotori even more baffled.

"She isn't sure?! She should say _no_!! You know what could happen!! _It_ could happen again, and I don't ever want to see those three like that!! _EVER AGAIN!!_ " Nico was now shouting at Maki, not caring anymore if anyone could hear her.

"Nico,shush. Honoka might hear you!" Maki tried to shush Nico, but was too late when they saw Honoka approaching. "What's all the ruckus about? Umi hasn't been able to sleep for an hour now,and its-" she paused to check her watch, trembling in the process. "12 pm!!!" she exclaimed.

And now it was Maki and Nico's turn to sweat drop and gulp, the two had once forced Umi to stay up all night due to the two of them bickering. And soon enough, Umi had snapped showing the two what happens if you don't let the Umizilla sleep. They shuddered at the memory.

Nico gave Maki a look before heading to her own tent,they heard a small 'Thank God' from Umi's tent,giving them the hint that she had already fallen asleep. Honoka sighed and scratches the back of her neck awkwardly laughing. "S-so,I happened to hear your conversation..."

Maki momentarily flinched as she regained her composure, "I told you not once not twice. But _three_ times to not eavesdrop on my conversations" Maki complained to Honoka,obviously dodging the subject at hand. "Don't try to dodge the subject, Maki-chan..." Honoka told her with a serious look.

Maki opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the words as she shut it and looked at the ground. Kotori watched the scene,still dumbfounded. "She says she's not sure yet, though..." Maki muttered under breath as she shifted uncomfortably, feeling Honoka stare at her.

"If she's not sure, then we get her to think this place is her home!" Honoka shouted at Maki's direction filled with optimism. Maki was wide eyed for a moment but a soft chuckle escaped her lips for a moment. _You were always an optimist..._ She thought as she just nodded in agreement.

Honoka cheered but his behind Maki when she heard some glass break at Umi's tent. "I think it's time for us to sleep..." Maki chuckled as she headed for her own tent. Honoka smiled and nodded happily despite Maki not being there anymore as she strode of to her tent, which was close to Umi much to her dismay.

Kotori didn't understand but she felt something in her heart, she just didn't know what it was. It was... Sort of soothing but at the same time, made her heart beat fast as she saw Honoka smile,it created a bubbly feeling inside her that she could not pinpoint.

Sighing,she closed the door of the tent and headed straight to bed, she could finish Maki's outfit tomorrow since Kira,Anju,and Erena were gonna be the ones to perform.

 **A/N**

 **Hi? And sorry for the short chappy, and I checked the reviews, seems like u guys enjoy the story so far! That's great :-)**

 **How about the AU? Is it good? And to answer (No questions) some of the things some reviewers have predicted.**

 **One; Yes, I have given up and agreed to my friends idea, but that doesn't mean EliUmi will be the only thing here :-J.**

 **Two; I will put some NozoEli fluff if possible, IF and I also plan on trying (All ready there if you haven't noticed) RinPana. (Thank you to the account that pointed that out to me)**

 **And three? Nothing really, no other questions or stuff I need to clear out I guess.**

 **Anyways, ciao!**

 **~YaKnowWho＼（ω）／**


	4. Chapter 3: Like we're in a book

Umi groaned when she woke up, thankfully that she didn't have to perform today. She groggily stood up from her bed since she had only gotten about 4 hours if sleep. She reached the dining tent as she went in she was surprised that Honoka wasn't there,but was slightly thankful for the silence.

A sigh of relief escaped from Umi's lips as she sat down on one of the chairs. What she didn't know? Honoka and the rest were busy...

"So, in other words... You want us to try and get Umi to enjoy herself here. . . ?" Eli asked slowly as she saw that Honoka had a huge smile on her face as she looked hopeful at the rest of muse and A-Rise. Eli peered over Honoka's shoulder and saw that Maki was smiling awkwardly.

"Wait, if Umi got a letter... Has anyone else gotten one?" Eli asked the large group of girls. All of them thought for a moment, "Oh... I-I have one. . ." Hanayo told the group.

Everyone looked at Hanayo for a moment.

"EH!?"

Honoka rushed over to Hanayo and grabbed her by the shoulders before shaking her roughly, "Y-your not going-right Hanayo?! Right?!" Honoka asked the girl.

Rin looked at Hanayo with a shocked and disappointed expression, "I thought you told me everything, Kayo-chin..." she pouted. Hanayo became flustered as she tried to calm Rin down, even while Honoka was shaking her.

"Oh, I've gotten a letter too,now that I think about it" Erena said as she took out a piece of paper and handing it to Kira. She [Kira] examined the paper before looking up at Honoka, who had finally stopped shaking Hanayo. "Yeah, if Erena, Hanayo and Umi accept this they're gonna have to move back to America" Kira reported to her.

"You two promise you won't leave, right?! Right!?" Honoka asked the two who were now,just slightly baffled. Kotori [Who had been there for a whole 5 minutes] was also baffled,so she raised her hand to ask a question. "What does she mean by 'Move back to America'?"

Honoka looked towards Kotori before coughing into her hand to begin the story;

"Ah-well... You see, Hanayo-chan,Erena-chan and Umi-chan aren't from Japan. They're part Japan but we're born in America, we met them in our travels. That was about 4 Years ago,when Umi and Erena were only 13 and Hanayo 12...

Anyways, we found out that Umi-chan was once a butler, and Erena-chan too. Hanayo-chan was the nurse-or maybe doctor? She wasn't the head though, so it wasn't that hard to get their masters to let Hanayo-chan come with us.

Erena-chan and Umi-chan was when we had a hard time, since the two were about the heads. Long story short,only Umi-chan was left and we managed to get her in the circus!" Honoka finished, and though Kotori could feel that wasn't the whole story, she let it slide.

"So then! How about it?" Honoka smiled hopefully written all over her face. Everyone nodded knowing resistance was futile.

 **Back to the dining tent.**

"Umi" someone called to the bluenette, she looked up from the book she was reading to be met with red eyes. (Nico wasn't there at the so-called meeting,surprised nobody noticed she was gone...)

"Good morning, Nico" Umi greeted the ravenette. Before going back to the book she was reading,Nico had interrupted her by snatching the book away. "Nico!" Umi shouted at the smaller girl,but of course Nico just _had_ to throw it towards Nozomi's tent, filled with snakes...

"What is wrong with you?" Umi asked Nico, giving her the death glare. Nico was flustered, but she couldn't help it. Her hands moved on their own! She calmed down quick enough to ask the question on her mind, "Are you going?"

Umi paused,surprised at Nico's sudden question but recovered quickly. "No"

 _Lies,_ Nico thought to herself. She shook the thought away, no point in prying Umi if she won't answer you the first time. "OK, but if you are gonna go, you better tell the rest" Nico said before turning around to leave.

"Hanayo and Erena got their letters too" Umi said as she sipped the ice tea she had gotten. Nico stopped and faced Umi with a shocked expression, "If Hanayo or Erena are gonna go I will accompany them" Umi said before she moved to the tent. Nico watched as Umi soon disappeared from her sight. Nico huffed, she had a lot of work to do now.

"A-Rise should start soon..." Nico thought, she shook her head deciding to just watch the performance of the other first stringers. Nico hid behind some boxes and crates as she peered over the many boxes to see what was happening. Erena was on Kira's left side and Anju on her right, Erena's job was slightly similar to Umi's no daggers this time. Anju would play some kind of water thing that Nico never really bothered with and Kira? She's gonna juggle a bunch of fireballs. (Which is possible know real life)

Nico groaned as she moved back to the first stringers tents and found Nozomi's, she sighed irritatedly, I'd she doesn't get Umi's book back she'll have hell to pay. Nico gulped as she was about to run in, only to be interrupted by Nozomi who held Umi's book in her hand as she smiled triumphantly. "So, you threw in her book again, Nicocchi~" Nozomi teased.

Nico huffed at Nozomi, "What do you mean, _again?_ " She asked the snake dancer in annoyance. Nozomi sighed before moving to her tent,causing Nico to be slightly confused by her friends behavior but shrugged it off, not knowing that three people were all ready.

 **A/N**

 **And there you go! And I guess I am putting Umi in the spotlight ๏︿๏ but don't worry, after this problem of theirs it'll be time for someone else's problem. Y'know the certain blondes *Wink Wink* and I don't mean stuff that are disgusting-ya sick perverts!**

 **Anyways,this chapter is pretty short too but that's only because I have a lot of homework to do, I mean. What kinda teacher makes a student do _this_ much homework!?**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm open to suggestions or request, BTW the AU's I put in this book? Yeah, you can use them if you'd like.**

 **I thought of another AU but it's pretty lame;**

 **Small AU: In which some of the muse members are little people (I can imagine a little Umi to Eli )**

 **Creepy pasta AU: You should know, if not; In which the muse members are creepy pastas (I can imagine Honoka being Ticci Toby)**

 **Anyways, that's all! Ciao (Suggestions and requests are open but pls just p.m me)**

 **-YaKnowWho（－︿－）**


	5. Chapter 4: NicoMaki fluff

"I hate you"

"I hate you too"

Umi wanted revenge,so what did she do? Push Nico into a nearby room, and then push Maki inside the same one before locking the room, causing Maki and Nico to be alone. Interesting the dark. Where there might be insects...

"How did we end up like this again...?" Maki asked the girl besides her as she looked at the door with light coming in from the bottom, she felt her eyebrow twitch remembering that Umi had help from Rin and Honoka. "I have _no_ idea... (Maybe I shouldn't have thrown her book at Nozomi's tent...)"

"Again?" Maki asked in annoyance,hearing what Nico whispered. "What do you mean, _again?_ "

"The first time Umi joined you kept trying to get her to stop reading, you even threw her books into Nozomi's tent, so she forced you to go in and get them back since Nozomi wanted to see what would happen"

"Yeah, sure... Like you haven't tried to do stuff to get her attention, (Or Hanayo's for that matter"

"I heard that"

"I know. I said it _loud"_ Reasons why Honoka doesn't let the two do their acts at the same time; These two are _way_ competitive. They once had a competition to see who could eat the most foods, Honoka won that one.

The two stayed silent after that, it's been at least an hour and nobody had opened the door yet. Not surprising honestly. Nico stared at the door with a blank expression. as she thought of possible ways to get back at Umi, in fact, there was a 0lan in her head already.

Maki was more focused on how to get out, she had a feeling the two of them were going to be there for a _long_ time. It would be even more worse for Nozomi to find the two of them like this, maybe even get the wrong idea. Maki felt her face heat up so she shook her head rapidly in an attempt to get the heat away.

"Have you guys seen Maki or Nico?" The two on the subject shot their heads up,neither bothered to call for the person outsides knowing the room they were in was sound proof. "Nya~? Nope, I don't think so~"

"Heheh, they're probably having a secret rendezvous~" Maki and Nico heard Nozomi chime, the two gulped imagining how much Nozomi would tease them. _That would be **hell**_ the two of them thought.

"Secret rendezvous?" They heard Hanayo say. The two shivered as they heard Nozomi do her 'Teasing Laugh'. "Oh? You didn't know? Well, _I_ think that Nicocchi and Maki-chan are secretly dating~"

The two now we're blushing to their ears as they heard Nozomi's words, _them_ dating?!

"D-dating!?" Hanayo shouted out loud. Even through the door, Nico could see Nozomi's mishevious smile, her eyebrow twitched in both anger and annoyance.

"I can't imagine Nico-san and Maki-san doing something like that..." The two heard Erena mutter, _great._ More people to involve... "Well, you never know~"

They couldn't hear anyone else say anything after that so Maki presumed they had left. The room was shrouded with silence again, that was until Nov felt something crawling up her arm. She squeaked as she flung her right arm up, making whatever the hell was there fall on top of Maki's head.

"EEP!" Maki squeaked as she panicked and tried to get it off her head (That _thing_ was a caterpillar). Finally it was gone and the two were now relaxed. Nothing else happened after that,Maki soon felt her eyelids become heavy as she drifted off into sleep, involuntarily leaning onto Nico's shoulder.

Nico flinched as she felt some extra weight on her arm, looking at the spot where she saw the red head asleep. Nico's expression softened as she leaned onto Maki's head and soon fell asleep as well.

The door opened shortly after,and the purple headed girl smiled softly as she saw the sight. The two were asleep on each other with soft smiles on their faces. Nozomi would let them have their moment... For now, and then it's time to tease the hell out of them.

Anju, who had followed Nozomi also saw the two rivals and smiled fondly at them. Oh yeah, she and Nozomi would tease them _hell_ out of them later,just they wait.

 **A few minutes later~**

"Awe, no need to be so embarrassed, Nicocchi~" Nozomi said playfully as Nico had hidden under neath the table while Maki hid her face underneath her hands, but everyone could see their blushes. Nozomi gave a thumbs up at the bluenette who sat on the table across theirs, to which she was replied with a questioning stare.

Kotori was getting some help from Hanayo with the costumes and Rin was having an eating contest with Honoka, while ultimately losing. "Waah! I give up, Honoka-chan wins..." Rin huffed as she rubbed her stomach.

Honoka giggled before continuing to eat, Umi looked up from her book with a glare pointed at Honoka, "If you keep eating like that, you'll gain weight, Honoka"

Honoka froze on the spot as she shivered under Umi's glare, completely forgetting about what she had suggested hours ago in the morning. "T-then I'll just do extra practice!"

Umi raise one of her eyebrows at Honoka, not believing her words at all. "You think you can do 5 hours of practice in the morning and then do 4 hours extra?"

Honoka flinched, that would mean 9 hours in all... She gulped as she faced Umi with a determined expression on her face. "Of course!"

"All right then, let's start the extra 4 hours now" Umi replied as she smiled victoriously,setting down the boonshe was reading g before pulling Honoka outside. Kotori watched the scene and silently giggled, did this happen often? She asked herself.

Rin was now helping Nozomi and Anju to tease Nico and Maki as Erena just watched. Kira had followed Umi and Honoka knowing well that the latter would faint after 1 hour.

"L-like this,Kotori?" Hanayo asked the girl. Kotori snapped out of her trance and looked at the work Hanayo had done,she smiled brightly. "Yep, that's right, Hanayo-chan!"

 **A/N**

 **And there's some NicoMaki fluff for you guys! I'm sorry if the fluff moments or anything including romance is cliché or something, I'm not good at romance...**

 **Anyways,I've already planned what Erena, Hanyo and Umi will pick between the stay or leave options. So be ready guys ;)**

 **So! What do you guys think so far? Have anything you want me to add or something? Please do go ahead and ask questions if your confused, I'll try to answer them on the next chapter (I apologize if I spell your name wrong in advance, I have quite the bad memory...)**

 **So, ciao!**

 **~YaKnowWho '︿'**


	6. Chapter 5: An Announcement

Erena had just finished with what Honoka had asked her to do,she used tge back of her hand to wipe the sweat away as she atared at her achievment. She had learned a bit of blacksmith in her butler times, she would have become a maid but the master had explained she would seem more 'prince-like' if she wore butler attire.

That was the same reason for Umi, which the blue haired girl was thankful for since ether butler attire had covered plenty of skin. Now then, to answer some of your questions; What did Honoka ask Erena to do?

She asked Erena to make a good sword for Umi, knowing the bluenette was talented at swordsmanship and Honoka had thought it would be a good idea to mix things up a bit. Erena was proud of her work, even though she had not been able to get that many materials to create a perfect sword, the sword in front of her would suffice.

Erena had asked Kotori about what Umi would be wearing and,as Erena had checked, was slightly different than her old joker costume. It was more similar to a clowns attire honestly, but instead of a silly hat, Umi would just tie her hair into a braid (Hanayo and Rin would do that for her) and the jiggling shoes would be replaced with dark blue boots,with the circuses symbol (Mixed with A-Rises symbol, despite being the same circus they were still counted a seperate by some people.)

An _A_ in cursive connecting to a cursive _M._

The sword would fit well with the costume, a black handle with the blade of the sword slightly curved on purpose so that it would swing faster. Erena nodded in approval grabbing the sword and putting it in the sheath, dark blue dyed leather with black vines as a design.

"Erena!" Erena heard a voice call to her. She turned her head to see Umi approaching with a curious expression on her face. "Oh, Umi. What is it?"

"Honoka said you had something to show me, or something... (She ran away when I found out she wasn't following her diet...)"

Erena giggled as she covered her mouth, putting it away when she was done laughing. "Ah, right. Honoka asked me to make you this" Erena explained simply as she handed the silver sword to the amused girl in front of her.

Umi smiled widely as she took the sword out of its sheath and tested it, slicing the air to her right side and then left, not trying to slice what was in front of her knowing it was Erena. When she was done she had a very pleased look on her face as she kept staring at the sword happily, "Thank you, Erena!" she thanked the girl happily.

Erena giggled silently as she remembered how Umi would react when she would find anything like a dagger as children, it was similar to when Hanayo was learning how to make rice. Before Erena could say something though, the perverted devil had appeared with a sly smile on her face as she creeper up behind Umi.

Erena was about to inform Umi of Nozomi's presence but Nozomi interruoted her by hugging Umi by the waist and lifting her up, causing the shy blue haired girl to become best red to the ears and struggle against Nozomi's grasp, "N-Nozomi!!! Put me down!!!!" she said as she struggled even more.

Nozomi giggled as she tightened her grasp as she lifted the still shocked blue head higher, causing the latter to blush at the sudden interaction, "N-Nozomi!!!" Umi pleaded as she flailed her arms to try and hit Nozomi on the head.

Nozomi giggled once more before carrying Umi towards the dining tent,a smile on her face. Erena stood there,a gigantic question mark above her head as she was unknown to the reasons as to why Nozomi would do that.

Erena would have gotten the reason if it weren't for Anju pulling her arm towards the exit of the circus,the gigantic question popped and was replaced with a gigantic balloon of a sun.

"Nozomi, what is this about?" Umi huffed out as she was finally put down by the purplette. "Ah, you see,Umi-chan~" Nozomi paused to fake a cough, "Honoka-chan said that were gonna have the _best_ show for the last day in the town!"

"EH? Best show, does that mean we're gonna have to mix it up with A-Rise?"

"Yup, Yup! So you better get ready, as Honoka-chan say" she paused to stick her tongue out playfully to Umi, "It's... _showtime!_ "

 _This'll be a bother..._ Umi thought as she stared at Nozomi with a blank face.

 **A/N**

 **And there you go! here's the 6th(?) chapter! Hope you guys l8ke this one and if your all wondering, this is set in the same time as Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Y'know~**

 **Anyways I gotta run, so bye!**

 **-AuMasters‹•.•›**


	7. Chapter 6: Best Show Yet!

The show had now started,Arisa and Eli had done something with Rin,since Rin's ankle(s?) had healed. Kotori had also redesigned everyone's costume, but made sure Eli's and Arisa's were similar. Eli had worn a mask, the type of mask that covered your eyes. It was black with a design of a butterfly colored in both blue and green, she wore sleeveless fox costume (Minus the tail) an instead of orange and white, the colors were white, blue, and dark gray.

Arisa's was almost exactly the same if it weren't for the mask being white and the design being of a fox that was colored in the usual color. Rin wore the clothing similar to a pirate, to be honest. The jacket only reached up to her breast so that it wouldn't keep her from moving, a few centimeters below her shoulder were metal rings that had chains connecting to the jacket as a design but also to keep Rin from making her hands go up too high, which usually ruins the show.

Underneath the jacket was a simple,but quite long, white shirt. She wore black pants on the bottom with pure black shoes, but not too big to cause Rin to lose balance also. As expected, she also wore the hat of a captain, the color red the same as the jacket, the feather on top of the hat was colored orange. She smiled widely to the crowed that was now wide eyed.

Eli and Arisa were holding onto the girl with one arm each while the other arm had been used to hold onto the wire of the swing, the two smiled widely with Rin. Rin flew away from the two as they let go of the sides of Rin. A small,no,loud 'Nyaah!!' could be heard, even if your were at the back row. As Rin had grabbed the the tight rope she would have been walking on, if it weren't for Honoka's 'announcment'.

She flung herself forward but refused to let go, she made a half circle before she was able to balance herself onto the rope as she raised her two hands slightly, showing everyone the chains that were between the jacket and rings. The crowd cheered in amazement as Rin ran to the other side of the circus, still on the tight rope. When she reached the end she jumped off the platform and was caught by Eli,the three performers had sweat trickling down their faces but refused to give in to exhaustion.

The next ones up gulped as it was almost their turn,they hid inside one of the pillars of the platforms,Honoka would not introduce them because she would be doing a finale with Kira. Anju gulped as she stared straight ahead inside the dark pillar. She could hear the cheering of the crowd,she closed her eyes and gripped the hem of her skirt. It was similar to that of a mermaid,it would fit her act and as they had tested the small orange shells (Which weren't real) would light up, not in a fire way, if it made contact with any liquid.

The top of the was quite revealing, it was only a bra with blue and white patterns, her body had been painted on, as suggested by Kira. What they had painted was much similar to where Anju used to live, a blue sea with the sunset. She smiled when she saw how well it was painted, as expected of their Hanayo.

Maki, who would be Anjus partner in this event of theirs, was also nervous. She kept her eyes close, inhaled a sharp breath and opened them again, the doors of the pillars opened and the two ran out,immediately going to their designated spots. Maki opened the pockets of her black,but slightly brown, pants and took out a match, swiftly lighting up the torch in her hands.

She wore what rogues would wear, but it complimented her red hair and slim figure, the sleeveless hoodie reached up to just below her waist, it was left unzipped as instructed by Kotori (Who was now smiling as some of the male second stringers were kneeling before her in gratitude) and the shirt she wore underneath was color black along with the hoodie, the hem of the shirt was colored a darkish red. Why were the male second stringers kneeling before Kotori again? Oh, right. The shirt she wore had a V-cut that showed,quite a lot of her cleavage,but not too much that the ... would be noticed.

Maki wore nothing for her feet,but she didn't mind that much. The feeling of the ground meeting her feet was quite enjoyable. Both Maki and Anju wore gloves,both being black. Anju's gloves actually hid a water gun,Kotori had made sure to adjust it enough that it wouldn't be too noticable.

Maki had created a circle using the fire,and even animals. While Anju had become succesful in making her part of the ring a literal pool with water dolphins splashing about. Rin sat on the tight rope as she leaned back and was about to land inside a fiery butterfly if it werent for Arisa and Eli catching her on time.

The five of them smiled with sparks in their eyes as they faced the crowd,everyone had thought the show was over, no. It was far from over yet. The pool on Anju's side and soon disappeared and the flames that Maki had created were now eradicated, steam surrounded the ring making it hard for the audience to make out the figures that were now six.

The tent went black and the light went to focus on the middle, where all the performers were. Anju and Maki had now resumed with their performance but making sure to put enough distance for the snake dancer in the middle. She wore the clothing similar to Libra (From Fairy Tail...) and though her mouth was covered anyone could see the happiness dancing in her eyes.

"Think it's over...?" Everyone heard a dark but soft voice say, all were sure it was the snake dancer but it was the next pair of performers. Several daggers were now stuck on the pillars of the platforms where the acrobats would land, with one girl on each side. Umi was on the left platform with Erena on the right. Both wore clothing similar to Robin Hood, and no matter how many times Umi had told Kotori there was no need to create another costume for her, here is Umi's costume, version 2.

Umi had the original set of clothing for Robin Hood, the hat with a feather, green that colored most of the outfit, she had all the sets of equipment of Robin Hood. While Erena,thought the same design, wore the color red instead of green. Both smiled as they jumped of the platform and grabbed hold of a nearby rope, Eli and Arisa neared the two,Eli going at Erena's direction while Arisa was moving towards Umi.

At the last second the two let go and we're caught by the sisters,but soon were let go to fall to the ground with a soft thud. "Your wrong" Erena then said.

Now they were right, Erena took out several juggling pins and begun juggling as Umi juggled several weapons. Within the span of two seconds the juggling pins had exploded into confetti covering a third of the ring, Umi smiled as she stopped juggling and let all the weapons fall.

Everyone except the performers gasped as each weapon were about fall upon Umi head. The actual performers smirked,but continued with their acts,except Rin who was secretly inside the pillars eating ramen,typical Rin. "And showtime" and at those words, everyone had disappeared. Even Arisa and Eli who were still flying about on the swings.

Everyone was baffled by how that had happened but we're tight lipped as they were frozen in their seats,wide eyed. Three performers were now there. Zenos and Nico in the middle riding Zenos while Kira was juggling several fireballs. Honoka was on the left with her usual magician costume still unchanged.

She held out her hands and several cats with tarot cards had appeared floating around the three. Zenos growled as he threw Nico off, but was calmed down and back to running around (Doing back flips here and there [Even with Nico on]).

The crowd cheered with energy as they watched the final performance.

 _-After the show-_

"Now that, now _that_ was our best performance!!" Honoka fist pumped the air with a proud expression. Umi rolled her eyes as she proceeded to drink water. "It was our best one indee-nya!" Rin was interrupted as Nozomi began hugging her.

"N-nyah!?" Umi and Hanayo flinched when they smelled a whiff of Nozomi's hair,she reeked of alcohol.

"Who got Nozomi drunk!?"

Short Stories~

Maki getting her costume...

"What the hell?!" Maki exclaimed when she had worn the V-Cut shirt.

"My my,Kotori-chan has some nice taste~" Nozomi said as she stared at Maki's cleavage. Nico didnt hear the perverted gypsy say anything as she was silently staring at Kotori.

"Eheheh..."

Nozomi's Dirty Mind...

Nozomi was just passing by Rins tent when she heard a gasp, "K-Kayo-chin,that hurts!!" the snake lover paused and listened to their conversation as she moved closer to the door of her tent.

"Rin-chan, just stay still..." Nozomi heard Hanayo say.

"B-but-ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"That spot hurts!"

"Sorry!!"

Nozomi was now red to the ears as she had a dreamy fave on, her hands keeping her from bleeding from the nose. She opened the tent door to see that Hanayo was massaging Rin's ankle...

A/N

And here we go! So far the longest chapter... What do you guys think so far? Anything you wanna know or something?

Anyways, for those wondering when the romance stuff are coming up I'm not sure, I'm not the best at romance so I apologize if it sucks...

Anyways, bye!

-AUMasters~


	8. Chapter 7: 'Leaving'

Umi was woken up at 12 in the morning

She hissed she sat up abruptly,causing the girl who woke her up to fall off of the bed. Umi silently curse in her mind to whoever would wake her up at this time, she would've thought everyone be asleep by now since Nozomi went berserk after she had gone drunk. Eli and Nico had also found out that either Kira or Honoka had 'accidentally' spiked Nozomi's drink.

"Hanayo?" she said yawning in the process. The said girl stood up straight before gesturing to Umi about something outside. Umi became slightly saddened as she knew what this was about,sighing she got off her bed and walked towards the closet in her tent.

She opened it quietly taking out three bags. She took two out whwhile Hanayo hot the other one,they walked out to see that Erena was now dressed and ready to go, "You slept in those?" She asked Umi.

Umi looked down to see that she was wearing casual clothing, except she also had a cloak to wear,all in all it would be very uncomfortable to sleep in what she wore, if it was Honoka she probably would've woken up and hour ago. "Yeah?"

Erena sighed and shook her head as she silently tip toed away from the perimeter of the said circus they were in, careful not to cause a ruckus,especially in front of Nozomi's tent. Hanayo followed with Umi trailing behind, the three felt slightly guilty for not telling everyone else they were leaving, but they had no choice.

The travel would take 2 days, and 4 days on foot. They would travel half of the journey by horse and then by foot to keep people from following them. Hanayo sweatdropped at the idea,she wasnt much of a fan of hiking, or even walking to her destination but she shouldn't complain.

It was cold,and only Umi, as expected, was wearing a coat that was not thin. Umi tilted her head to the side slightly to look at Hanayo at the corner of her eyes, the latter was shivering underneath her coat as she clutched each side tightly, wrapping it around her.

Umi took her coat off and threw it at Hanayo's direction, moving towards the front faster to keep Hanayo from complaining. Not that she would have anyways. "We're going to Stallery" Erena said to Umi,the latter nodded and looked forward.

Stallery was a famous company, mostly for carriages,food,leather,and other supplies involving animals. They mostly did transportation with the horses though. There was a market placed in each town.

Hanayo tripped on one of the pebbles, Erena caught her on time,giving her a look. Hanayo nodded meekly as they continued on their journey,careful not to leave any trails or hints on where they were going.

 ** _-First To Wake Up Was Maki-_**

It wasn't strange for the red haired girl to wake up so early in the morning, everyone had a the day off since it was Sunday. And I know what your thinking,since yesterday they had to use plenty of resources,they required a day off so that the second stringers (And the bossy Nico) could buy the next bunch of materials and things they need for tomorrow.

Maki looked around, left and right, greeting any second stringers she came upon. After a while everyone woke up, almost everyone that is...

"Honoka,wake up!!" Nico yelled at the sleeping ginger. Honoka only stirred in her sleep, her back facing Nico. One of Nico's eyebrows twitched as she silently fumed. She sighed, resorting to the last option. The beast.

She walked out of Honoka's tent scanning the area for a dark gray tent. She spotted it within the span of 2 seconds, walking towards the door of the said tent to open it. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion to find Umi not there in her bed, which was strange since Nico was sure she would be there.

Nico sighed and moved to the next tent, a black tent,also home to the bear [Erena]. She furrowed her eyebrows more to find an empty bed there too, she looked around and found Rin on one of the plastic chairs,sitting cross legged.

Nioc approached the cat girl with a confused expression,stopping directly behind her. Sensing someone nearby,Rin turned her head to be greeted with a Nico,steam coming out of her ears.

Out of instinct, Rin yelped and went down to her knees, "I'm sorry I was late for breakfast!". She paused for a moment, remembering that she wasn't late at all.

She brought her head up to see Nico,not mad at her at all but the steam was coming due to confusion and too much thinking. Rin stood up and looked down on the sorter girl, "Nya?"

Nico looked up to see Rin tilting her head slightly to the side, a confused expression on her face. "Have you seen Umi or Erena?"

"Mm... Isn't think so,nya. Rin thought they would have gone with one of the second stringers to buy more supplies,nya"

"Really? They weren't in bed this morning though..."

"Hrm? That's weird,nya. They're usually the ones waking us up, nya..." Rin inquired.

"That's because they left... How much did I drink last night...?" The two turned their heads to see Nozomi walking towards them, massaging her temples with a frown. _Doesn't look like a nice hangover..._ Nico snickered at the thought.

Nozomi yawned, a snake slithering up to her shoulder. Rin squeaked and jumped behjnd Nico to keep herself from getting a 'play bite' from the snake. Said snake hissed and Nozomi frowned, "Miko-chan said she saw them...leaving a few hours ago" she said in between yawns.

It took a while for the information to sink into all of them before becoming wide eyed.

"EH?!"

 **A/N**

 **And there you go folks! So I finally got the to leave, yay? And those wondering 'If Arisa's there why isn't Yukiho?' don't worry she'llake an appearancee soon.**

 **P. s I think I'm gonna change the genre from romance to drama since I'm not good at romance, if I've gotten better at writing pls tell me, I think I have ducky writing.**

 **I apologize for the short chapter, I have a lot going on at school, with project, deadlines and upcoming tests.**

 **I also realize I have 3 books to update, so I just wanna focus on two for now. I'll let you guys pick on which book I should pause progression. Anyways, thanks for the favorites and follows so far, bye!**

 **~AuMasters**


	9. Chapter 8: Great, Here's the news

**Warning: Contains Swearing [Mostly from one character... Cough, Nico,Cough]**

"Maybe they went to get something, nya...?" Rin tried to break the uncomfortable silence that covered the air, moving a bit closer to Nozomi,noticing the red aura appearing around Nico.

Nozomi,about to reply but was rudely interrupted by a pretty pissed Nico,thought more about the problem at hand. " 'Went to get something'? Yeah right, it's 7 in the morning! Either what their getting is _really_ far or they went to that fucking mansion!"

"Language, Nico" Nozomi tried to calm the girl down, but was ultimately failing since Nico was already glaring at a _tree_ ,that and since Nozomi still had a hangover... "Fuck you,my 'language' doesn't matter right now! How did we _not_ notice them leaving!" she questioned to herself.

"Not notice who leaving?" another voice interrupted, causing the three to freeze. Nico looked over her shoulder, to see a messy blonde yawning. A yes, did I mention Eli's and Arisa's tent was right behind the bench Honoka 'Accidentally' placed? No? Ok,well I guess I didn't mention the snake on Nozomi's shoulder disappearing...

"Elicchi! Right on time, we need your help to wake Honoka-chan up!" Nozomi tried to play it off, walking towards Eli and pushing her away from where the conversation had started,but of course destiny just didn't want to help her this time, because right before they were out of earshot,Nico whispered the very _last_ words she needed to say.

"[How do we tell everyone they're missing...?]"

Eli froze in place, causing Nozomi to roughly bump into her. Panicking, Nozomi looked between a very,very,endangered Nico and a Rin who was slowly walking away. Cat style.

Turning around, Eli frowned, looking at Nico straight. She had a very accurate idea on who was missing,and she prayed that it wasn't who she thought 'they're were. Walking towards the black haired girl slowly, Eli kept a straight frown, yes, frown not face.

"Nico," she began,her blue eyes sending shivers down Nico's spine. _I need to know when to shut up..._ Nico thought toto herself, readying her brain to the questions about to come. Eli took a deep breath, before the questions came out like bullets from a gun,a few shooting Nico's pride.

"Who'smissing,isitUmi,Erena,andHanayo?Whendidtheygomissing,doyouhaveanyideawheretheyare?Dhouldwegoafterthem?Didyoupoisonthemwithyourcooking?DidZenos'Accidentally'biteoneofthem?Didyouactuallytrytogetthemtostay?Ordidyouandyiurbadattitudemakethemgoaway, _again_?"

Nico eyes were swirling in confusion not understanding a single word the Blonde said. "Uhhh..." she muttered, all ready ready to fall onto her knees. "Well?" Eli asked sharply, azure eyes glared at red ones.

"Uh... Can you repeat that?" Nico asked awkwardly, already wishing she was dead in the back of her mind. Eli glared harder at the smaller girl, before sighing. "Onee-chan?" yet another voice chimed in.

Nozomi thanked the gods that it was Arisa, also thinking of giving Rin a very _special_ Washi Washi Max for leaving the two of them to take care of the already worried Eli. Turning around, Eli smiled sweetly at her sister, but her eyes said 'I'm coming after you two later'. "Yes, Arisa?"

"Shouldn't you be..." Arisa yawned, unable to finish her sentence. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, finally able to get a grasp on her voice she finished. "Asleep..?" she yawned again.

Eli smiled at her little sister sweetly before walking towards the younger blonde. "Sorry,Arisa. I just had something to talk about to Nico, you can go back to sleep" she ushered her sister back.

Nico let out a relieved sigh, before going back to her old fuming self, "HOW ARE WE GONNA-"

"I'm surprised you two are up early" Yet another voice chimed in, and now Nico really did want to kill herself. She cursed the world for being cruel to her before turning to face the owner of the voice, and inwardly cringed as she saw Anju with a stern look on her face.

"W-well, I was going to get Umi or Erena and get them to wake Honoka up" _Great, now you have to explain more things_ Nico thought. Anju frowned as she looked behind Nico, seeing Eli coming out of her own tent,shaking her head towards Anju.

"You know Umi doesn't like getting woken up. Or did you want to get stuck on a tree again?" _Whose fault was that!?_ Nico thought again not noticing Nozomi walking away. "No-zo-mi. Where are you _going?_ " Eli said sharply glaring at her best friend.

"I was just going to wake Honoka up, Elicchi!" Nozomi lied, a wide smile on her face. A bit too wide, as Eli didn't seem convinced at all. Nozomi sighed, "How about we tell everyone at the same time...?"

Nico's shoulder drooped as she thought how everyone would react to the news, Honoka would probably keep saying that she would bring them back, Kira would be supportive, Eli and Anju would make Honoka let them come with her, and Rin would also tag along [Somehow without anyone notocing] and Nozomi and Nico would run away from the madness, Maki would probably be hiding too. Kotori, well, she would probably just stay out of it.

All in all, she would have a lot on her plate. Nico heard a sigh, as she lifted her head to see Eli shake her in disapproval,but agreeing to it either way.

 _As expected..._ Nico grimaced at the sight, moving closer to the door for fear of the tent falling down. Honoka was already 0acking food for the trip [Which was almost everything] and Anju,Eli,and Rin were all outside the tent waiting for Honoka. Maki, was hiding inside a nearby tent,while both Kira and Kotori just nodded and agreed along.

So all in all,Yukiho would have to deal with her sister in a while...

 **A/N**

 **So! Whatcha guys doing? I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a while (Which isn't really a while) but still I'm sorry.**

 **There's been a lot of school work I had to catch up on since I got selected for some quiz in math, and also my mom's making me review some stuff...**

 **Anyways, I'm still having a hard time choosing which book to pause, even though I haven't really been updating 'Supernatural Au' for a while...**

 **Anyways, have a happy Saturday guys!**

 **Oh, right!**

 **I forgot! Some news,aka a little thing... There's this idea in my head,and it's a Heroes AU...**

 **I told some of my friends about it and some of them kinda told me to pause all my other books and focus on the idea instead, but I don't want to leave you all hanging so I'll let you guys choose now!**

 **Oh, right! The idea, there are two possible main pariings since Umi and Eli are perfect for the *'" part, and no EliUmi in that book.**

 **It's supposed to be either NozoEli or KotoUmi, since like I said Umi and/or Eli fit the role for '*"/' while Nozomi and Kotori fit the role of victim.**

 **OK, I give up. If I DO do this book, aka Heroes AU, Umi and/or Eli's parts are being a traitor,I know sound cheesy. The rating would probably be M so yeah -_-...**

 **Anyways, I got the idea for the first chapter ready, so I'll just let u guys choose which main paring and I'll do the first chapter, you guys tell me if I should focus on that book or just on my two books while onr is paused...**

 **[I Feel like I'm being an ass by focusing on more than one book and asking everyone this now...]**


End file.
